


Lovey Dovey

by zeeissorandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: When Lafayette has finally had enough of Hamilton's and Jefferson's fighting and he gives them a love potion, what will happen to the two should-be enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

"You're insufferable!" Alex growled at Jefferson, boiling with rage.

"You're one to talk!" Jefferson yelled back, glaring at him.

"Oh you're so clever! Got any other shit comebacks or are you finished?" Alex asked sassily.

"So quick witted." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Alas, I admit it."

"I bet you were quite a lawyer."

"My defendants got acquitted." Alex smirked.

"Yeah. Well someone ought a' remind you-" Jefferson began, getting cut off.

"Enough!" Lafayette yelled, separating the two, who were inches away from each other. Alex frowned at Laf, glaring back over at Jefferson. "I've had enough of you two!" Laf said, looking between the two of them.

"Someone ought a' give you what's coming to you, Hamilton." Jefferson said, looking over at the angry immigrant.

"That's it. That was the last straw. I'm done." Laf said, reaching into his pocket. "I have no regrets in doing this." Lay said, holding back a laugh as he backed up and threw the small bottle on the ground in front of the two men. "Have fun, boys." Laf said with a smug smile, walking out of the room.

"What was..." Hamilton began to say, looking up at Jefferson. He just guessed that he had never noticed it before, but Jefferson had beautiful eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Jefferson whispered. "What's wrong with me?" Jefferson hissed at himself, trying to break his gaze away from Alex. And he just couldn't stop himself as he felt himself walk closer to Alex, their faces inches apart. "D-Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Thomas whispered. Alex nodded eagerly, grabbing Thomas by the collar, bringing their lips together. The two kissed roughly, breaking a few minutes later, both men out of breath and faces red.

"What did you do to them?" Washington asked Lafayette as the two walked into the room.

"Magical French herb. The scent of it increases dopamine levels and makes people want to do... What they just did, I suppose." Laf said with a grin, looking back at the two, who were kissing once again. "Dear god.. If that's what me and Herc look like all the time, then please make it stop." Laf rolled his eyes.

"They're not fighting. I'm okay with this. How long does it last?" Washington asked his French friend.

"Less than a week. Let's have fun with this while it lasts though." Lafayette said with a devious smile.

"I don't know what you're up to.. But I think I'm in." Washington said with a hearty chuckle as the two walked out of the room together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and, same as the day before, Jefferson and Alex were inseparable. Washington decided that he liked this a hell of a lot more than he liked the two fighting, but had to admit he was getting a little weirded out by the two kissing and cuddling all the time rather than wanting to kill each other.

"Hamilton, I need your help." Washington told the infatuated man, who payed him no attention. "Hamilton." Washington said again. Still no response. "I'll make sure you two never see each other again if you don't look at me." Washington said. Alex's head shot up, looking at Washington immediately.

"Sorry, sir." Alex said sheepishly, blushing as Jefferson planted small kisses all over his cheeks.

"We have a meeting with the company today. Get ready to leave in 10 minutes." Washington said, looking at the two, who both had saddened looks on their faces. Washington let out an exasperated sigh. "Jefferson can come." Washington said, wishing he hadn't as the two looked happy as ever, cuddling. "10 minutes. Be in my office." He said, walking out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're allowed to come with us." Alex said in a small whisper.

"I love you so much." Thomas said, peppering him with kisses.

"Stop being so cute!" Alex giggled.

"I'll stop when you stop." Thomas smiled, nuzzling into Alex's neck.

"I love you more." Alex said with a happy sigh.

"Not true!" Thomas said, his hands trailing down Alex's body.

"Babe~! Not in here!" Alex whispered, his face still fading into pleasure.

"Hush, love. We can be quiet." Thomas whispered in Alex's ear as his hands found their way into Alex's boxers.

"You two ready to-" Washington asked, walking into the room, his face quickly changing to horror. "Oh my god." He shook his head, walking out of the room. "I am not paid enough for this..." He rolled his eyes. "Let's go!" He yelled into the room, walking out to his car. Alex and Thomas nervously made their way out to Washington's car. "Hamilton, you're in the front. You are NOT going to do anything in my car." Washington said.

"Yes, sir." Alex said softly, climbing into the seat, already missing his lover, who was in the back seat. The three drove in awkward silence, Washington still trying to forget about what he had seen. "What's the meeting about, sir?" Alex asked.

"Financials of the company. Apparently, the warehouses in the South are printing too much." Washington said, keeping his eyes on the road as he pulled into the parking lot of the book printing company that he owned.

"Financials, you say?" Alex said with a soft smile, knowing this is where he shined.

"Indeed." Washington said, getting out of the car, waiting for Alex and Thomas to follow after him into the building.

"You're amazing with financials. You're gonna do great." Thomas whispered to Alex, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"I hope." Alex said, taking a breath as they walked into the conference room.

The conference went mostly well. Alex had figured out the financials, only after having to excuse himself to run off to the bathroom doing someone Washington would rather not think about. The three walked out in silence, getting back into Washington's car.

"You two are never coming to one of these together again." Washington mumbled, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mehhh idk if i liked this chapter but i hope you guys do! wow this has so many reads hello all you beautiful people <3
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hammy!" Thomas giggled, hopping onto Alex's back. The ponytailed man only chuckled endearingly, holding the taller man up.

"Hey, love." Alex smiled, trying to look back at Thomas.

"Hi." Thomas whispered, hopping down, walking in front of Alex. "Hi." He said again, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Alex asked, brushing a coiled lock of hair out of Thomas' face.

"You tell me first." Thomas said with a small smile. Alex only grinned, leaning in to connect his lips with Thomas'. Thomas kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck, who in turn pulled the two closer together. Thomas gently pushed the two against the wall, deepening the kiss.

"Mhf." Alex mumbled against Thomas' lips. "T-Thomas." Alex whispered, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"Mr. Jefferson, you have a meeting at- Oh!" Madison walked into the room, quickly closing the door. Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll be right back, love." Thomas said, planting a soft kiss to Alex's lips. Thomas walked out of the room to where Madison was waiting, red faced and looking at the ground.

"I apologize for not knocking, sir." Madison said sheepishly.

"Jimmy James, how many times have I told you that you don't need to call me sir anymore?" Thomas asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry, si- Thomas." Madison corrected himself. "Y-You have a meeting with some new interns today at 3." Madison told Thomas nervously.

"Alright. I'll be sure to be there. Anything else planned for today?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think so... Oh! I forgot! I-I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight, t-to thank you for all you've done for me." Madison said softly.

"Oh. That's very kind of you, James. I would like that." Thomas said with a smile, walking back into the room. "Alex?" Thomas asked, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"What?" Alex spat. "Here to try and prove me wrong again?" Alex asked.

"W-What..? No! What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Alex asked. "Whatever, I have places to be."

"B-But, babe..." Thomas asked.

"Babe? What the hell, Jefferson?!" Alex asked, looking at the man with wide eyes. Alex just rolled his eyes, walking out of the room, leaving Jefferson by himself.

"But... Alex.." Jefferson whispered, tears pricking at his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here half the time, but i like to put them anyways for some reason. so yeah that is all hope you enjoyed bye!!
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas had spent the rest of the day before sobbing locked in his house. Madison and Washington, even, had both tried to coax him out, to no avail. The two had left his house, sullen and wondering what had happened. The next day, Madison was determined to find out.

"Alexander!" Madison said nervously, calling out to the taller man.

"What do you want, Madison? I have somewhere to be." Alex said with a sigh.

"What happened between you and Thomas yesterday?"

"I don't know. He was acting weird. Called me babe. Not sure if he was drunk, high, or both, but I wasn't dealing with it." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Y-You... But you two are dating?" Madison asked with a confused expression.

"What? Have you gone crazy, Madison?" Alex asked, almost seeming repulsed. "I wouldn't date him if he were the last man on Earth." Alex said, and Madison could have sworn there was a blush on his face.

"The potion. God! I'll see you later, Alex. I have to talk to Lafayette." Madison said, scurrying away, leaving Alex confused and with a blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Laf!" Madison called out, running up to the other man. "Bad news. Very bad news." Madison said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Laf responded, turning around to look at Madison.

"Thomas. Alex. Crying. Come with me." Madison said hurriedly, grabbing onto the Frenchman's arm, pulling him back to Thomas' house.

"What?" Laf asked, staring at the short man. The two arrived at Thomas' house, Laf looking at Madison confusedly. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"The potion. Something went wrong. Alex doesn't remember anything, and Thomas has locked himself inside all day. I don't know what to do, Laf, do something!" Madison said, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Woah! Why are you so concerned anyways...?" Laf asked, looking at Madison as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

"N-No reason. I-I'm worried about Thomas." Madison said sheepishly.

"You know... You're the only one who calls him Thomas..." Laf said with a small smile on his face.

"So?" Madison asked, looking anywhere but the Frenchman's face.

"My god..." Laf said, realization dawning on him.

"W-What?"

"You like Thomas!" Laf said excitedly.

"SHHH!" Madison said, covering Laf's mouth with his hand, glaring at him. "N-No I don't!" Madison defended himself.

"Yes you do." Laf said with a smirk.

"Do not."

"Do too." Laf grinned.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't." Laf tried to turn it around.

"Do." Madison said. "I mean don't!" He corrected himself as Laf laughed.

"Yes you do. Well isn't it a good thing that, if the potion wore off on Alex so quick, it'll run out on Jeff soon, too?" Laf asked with a smile.

"What does that matter?" Madison asked.

"So you two can be together?" Laf asked.

"Why? It's not like he likes me, or anything?" Madison said with a small frown.

"Ah, so you do like him." Laf grinned.

"Yeah? So what? Not like it's ever going to happen." Madison said. "C-Can we not talk about this?" Madison asked softly.

"Later." Laf said, knocking on the door, smiling down at Madison.

"What do you- Jimmy James!" Thomas said with a grin as he saw his short friend.

"Do you remember anything about being sad?" Laf asked.

"No, what happened that I don't remember?"

"Nothing of importance. I'll leave you two alone.." Laf said, looking at Madison, who was glaring at him.

"What was that about-" He asked, getting cut off by Madison's lips being pressed against his own.

"Jimmy James?" Thomas asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry, sir." Madison whispered, running off to his car.

"Jimmy Ja-" Jefferson said, his voice being blocked out by Madison's car door slamming. The shorter man pulled out of his driveway, backing out, tears streaming down his face. "Jimmy James..." Thomas whispered, his lips still tingling at the sensation of Madison's against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update came so late!! only one chapter left :D thanks so much for almost 900 reads woah!!!
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

"Laf." Madison asked, finding the man talking to his boyfriend. "Excuse us, Herc. Sorry." Madison said quietly, pulling Laf away.

"What's up?" Laf asked, seeing the expression on Madison's face. "What happened?"

"I-I kissed him. I kissed him! God, I'm an idiot! He hates me now and it's all my fault!" Madison said, tears falling.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Laf said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"He does. He does!" Madison cried, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell.

"He doesn't." Laf said.

"He does! I kissed him and now he thinks I'm weird and he'll never want to talk to me again." Madison said, a tear falling to the ground. "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

"He does."

"Doesn't."

"How do you know?" Madison asked

"Because he's right behind you." Laf said with a small smile. Madison whipped around, looking at Thomas, who stood right behind him.

"Sir, I am so sorry-" Madison began, being cut off by Thomas' lips on his own. Madison kissed back eagerly, falling into the kiss as Herc and Laf cheered in the background.

"No need to call me sir, Jimmy James." Thomas whispered deeply in Madison's ear, making the smaller man shiver and pull Thomas into a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS UPDATE WAS LIKE A WEEK LATE AND NOW THIS FIC IS OVER ADHWAIUDHWAUGHIULAWH
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of my little hamilton fic ive been working on!! take note that this is my first hamilton fic, so dont kill me if its terrible.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
